


New Beginnings

by kingsmanstories



Series: Gretel [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Ich bin so stolz auf dich - I’m so proud of youLiebling- darling





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin so stolz auf dich - I’m so proud of you  
> Liebling- darling

Getting called into Charles’ office wasn’t an oddity for you, although this time felt different and you weren’t sure why. You were never in trouble, he simply invited you to catch up if he hadn’t been able to see you for a while due to work or to ask your opinion on something to do with your father.

Knocking softly on the mahogany door, entering when you faintly heard Charles’ voice behind it. He gave you a smile and you returned it, noticing your father was in the room also. You sat down on the chair next to Erik, opposite Charles.

“Gretel,” Charles started, nodding softly in your direction. “I understand that you’ve just finished your studies, yes?”

You nodded, staying silent for him to carry on. You shared a glance with your father, who only gave you a reassuring smile in response.

“I have a proposal for you,” He continued, making you furrow your eyebrows in response. “You’re very well respected among your peers and other teachers and I think you’d be a fantastic edition to our teaching team after your Graduation in a few weeks time.”

You started at him, dumbfounded. It’d never crossed your mind to become a teacher, you were never really sure what you wanted to do. However when Charles mentioned it just now, something felt _right_. “You want me to be a teacher?”

Charles nodded, smiling encouragingly at you. Erik turned to you. “What do you think, Gretel?”

Looking between your father and Charles you grinned, nodding your head. “I’d love to, I really would. What will I be teaching, though? I don’t really have an area of _expertise_.”

Charles chuckled with delight, quickly putting some papers together for you to sign while he answered your question. “I’d like you to be our languages teacher, Gretel. Teaching the German language, of course.”

Erik looked at you with such pride as Charles spoke, he knew you’d excel as a professor and you’d be loved amongst all the students, old and new.

Charles put the contract out in front of you, a pen on top of the paper. You didn’t need to think twice before you took the pen and signed your name nearly at the bottom, hand shaking slightly with excitement.

Erik stood and you followed suit, him pulling you into a hug. “Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Liebling.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head before letting you turn back to Charles, giving him a smile as he spoke and shook your hand after signing his part of the contract.

“Welcome to the team, Professor Lehnsherr.”

 


End file.
